


To Have A Sleepover

by weirdeggi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, F/F, Fake Dipcifica, Fake Mabill, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, High School, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Sad Bill Cipher, Sleepovers, crossposted from Wattpad, for plot reasons i swear, if that bothers you dont read this, they jump off cliffs in minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdeggi/pseuds/weirdeggi
Summary: Dipper wants to have a sleepover with his sister, his boyfriend, and one of his other friends. (Or his sister's girlfriend, depending on how you look at it.) Their parents think that the twins are straight and that they are dating the friend of the opposite gender. And hey, who are they to correct them, if it means they don't have to come out! The twins finally get home after a long week of school. They begged their parents to let them have their partners sleepover. Their parents agreed, but on one condition.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	To Have A Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a real story I heard. I feel like I have to warn everyone, there's one part where they're playing Minecraft and they jump from cliffs because they can't find food, so if video game suicide bothers you, sorry about that. It's somewhere in the middle of the book.

Dipper and Mabel got home from school and threw their shoes off at the door. It was a Friday, and the end of a long week. The twins were bored all week and were excited to hang out with their friends for a sleepover that night. Their parents wouldn't be home until around 7, and it is 3:30 now. 

The people coming to the sleepover were Pacifica Northwest and Bill Cipher, two kids from their school, and also their friends. 

Well, more than friends in some cases.

Dipper ran up to his room as Mabel ran up to her room. Dipper got the air matresses out from the hallway closet as Mabel got on the phone with the two guests. "Heeeeey guys! What time are you coming over?" Dipper couldn't hear the voices on the other side of the call as he turned on the air pump to inflate the air matresses. "Really? Can you stop at the store for snacks first?" As the mattresses inflated, Dipper got sheets out of the same closet. "Okay, some Doritos, ice cream, popcorn... Hey Dip! Want anything from the store?" Dipper paused getting spare pillows out of the closet and thought for a minute. "Energy drinks! Lots of them, in all the flavors!" He heard Mabel gasp loudly. "Are we pulling an all nighter?!" Dipper chuckled. "Maybe! Make sure they get watermelon flavor!" 

Mabel continued to chat away about how excited she was, but Dipper just tuned her out as he put the sheets on the air matresses. He dragged one into Mabel's room and one into his room. He dropped pillows onto them and went back out into the hallway to grab blankets. 

The twins begged their parents to let Pacifica and Bill spend the night, and Mr and Mrs Pines agreed on one condition they would explain later. The twins told their parents that Pacifica and Dipper are dating and Mabel and Bill are dating when they asked for this sleepover.

Little do they know... that is just a cover.

Mr and Mrs Pines are not very fond of homosexual relationships, so the twins came to an agreement that they would pretend to date the other's partner as a cover. That way, they can hang out with their partner without their parents getting suspicious why they are over so much. (Don't worry, everyone is okay with it.)

Sure, it's somewhat awkward for Dipper to hold hands with his sister's girlfriend when they talk to his parents. It's even weirder to see his boyfriend holding hands with his sister, but they do what they have to do to stay in the closet and stay happy. And their parents are completely blind to what's really happening!

This is why Dipper is so excited to be having his first sleepover with Bill. He's wanted to have Bill spend the night since they started dating. Mabel is just as excited, Dipper can hear her rushing to clean her room. "DIPPER! They're on their way! Clean up!" 

Dipper dropped the blanket at Mabel's door and ran back to his room. He grabbed all the papers off his desk and shoved them in the drawer at the back. He grabbed piles of laundry off the floor and ran downstairs to throw them in the wash, nearly falling over. He opened the lid and threw them in, along with some soap and clicked the button to start them getting cleaned. He looked in the living room to see it was clean, as well as the kitchen, and went back upstairs to the loft. Basically, a small upstairs living room. 

The couch in the loft was only big enough for four people, and even then they'd be sitting pretty close together. Not touching, but not much elbow room either. There was an ottoman that could be pushed up to the couch to let people put their feet up or lay down, giving the occupants of the couch more space. On either side of the grey couch were identical end tables. The TV remotes sat on the left side one while game controllers sat on the other. Four switch controllers and two xbox controllers. There was a floor lamp leaning over the couch slightly to allow for light when reading or just hanging out. A room divider was placed at the doorway, left open until the parents came home. It had a very cozy vibe to it, even with the sunlight streaming in the open window.

Dipper organized the room a bit, making more space on the end tables. He folded the two patterned throw blankets and set one on either end of the couch. He threw the pillows into the corner to make more room for people to sit on. He double-checked that the game consoles were plugged in, and left to get what little snacks they had from the kitchen downstairs. As soon as he was passing the kitchen, the doorbell rang. 

Dipper sprinted to the door and heard Mabel practically jumping down the stairs to get to the door. They somehow both arrived at the same time and fumbled for the door handle. As soon as the door was open both twins were tackled with hugs by their respective partner. Bill hugged Dipper so tight he was sure he was gonna explode and Pacifica literally tackled Mabel to the ground in a hug. He could hear his sister and her girlfriend laughing as they got up. Dipper greedily took in air once Bill finally let up.

"Jeez, do you wanna kill me or something?" Dipper asked with a smile on his face. "Why of course not. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I killed my one and only Pinetree?" Bill exaggerated his movements as he waved his hands around dramatically. Dipper rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Alright wise guy, where's the snacks you promised?" Bill held up a bag filled with energy drinks with a grin on his face. "There's more in the car. You two gonna help bring them in?" Mabel smiled and nodded. Dipper just took the bag from Bill and looked inside. 

"Heck yeah! Watermelon!" Dipper said as he pulled out a very aesthetically-pleasing energy drink can. Pacifica and Mabel went back to the car to bring in the rest of the sugary snacks. Bill laughed and brought his and Pacifica's suitcases inside. "Don't drink them yet, I don't want you to crash and burn before the fun even starts!" Dipper put the can back in the plastic bag and set it on the kitchen counter, turning back to look at Bill in the foyer. "I won't. Want help with those suitcases, nerd?" Bill walked towards the stairs. "Psssh, you're the nerd." He shot back as he attempted to climb the stairs with a suitcase in each hand. Dipper took Pacifica's purple suitcase out of Bill's left hand and followed him up the stairs, turning towards Mabel's room as Bill went into his room. He set it down by the head of the air matress and met Bill at the top of the stairs.

"They seem to be taking a long time getting those snacks, what do you think they're up to?" Dipper rolled his eyes. "We both know they're kissing. I'll go separate them while you put the energy drinks in the mini fridge." Bill smiled and rolled his eyes. "So demanding." He stole a kiss from the shorter and ran down the stairs, leaving a surprised brunette behind. Dipper laughed and smiled as he walked down the stairs at a much safer rate. 

He went to the front door and sure enough, he saw his sister and Pacifica kissing by her car. Dipper cupped his hands by his moth and yelled, "Hey MABEL! Get those snacks yet?!" Mabel pushed Pacifica off of her and grumbled. "Shut up, dipstick!" Dipper laughed at his sister's embarrassed look as she walked to the back of the car and grabbed 2 bags in each hand and strode back towards the house. Pacifica stepped on his foot on purpose as she walked in after Mabel. "Oof, haha. Sorry, Pacifica" Dipper closed and locked the front door and went back upstairs to meet his boyfriend in the loft, trailing behind the two girls. 

Mabel set the bags of snacks and candy on the ottoman and sat on the left side of the couch; Pacifica sat next to her. Bill was on the floor by the mini fridge with a book in his hands. Dipper sat in front of him to see what he was looking at. It was their school yearbook from the year before, when they were Sophomores.

"Hey, whatcha lookin' at there?" Bill looked at Dipper as he sat down next to him. He pointed to a picture on the page. It was of the school's annual diversity assembly. The picture was a bunch of students standing in front of a rainbow flag, all wearing rainbow colors themselves. Bill and Dipper were in the picture, right in the center of the group. Bill's arm around Dipper's shoulders and the biggest smiles on their faces. (I really wanna draw that)

"Look how happy we are." Bill smiled at the picture. Dipper smiled again, reliving all the happy memories of that day. "That was such a fun assembly." He turned to look at the girls. "You two should've been there." Mabel looked up from her phone. "Yeah, I know. Only Pacifica over here wanted to watch instead of participate." Pacifica crossed her arms. "I'm glad I watched. Much more entertaining than participating." She turned to the boys. "You should've seen how silly you looked with rainbow glitter in your hair." Mabel gasped loudly. "There was rainbow glitter? Aw, now I wish I joined!" Everyone laughed. "Well, there's always this year's assembly."

Dipper stood up to turn on the TV. Bill put the yearbook back on the shelf. "What do you guys want to play? I've got plenty of games here." Bill stood up and clapped his hands together. "Ooh! How about Animal Crossing? I haven't watered my flowers in weeks!" Mabel popped up as well. "Oh yeah! I gotta pay off my home loan!" Dipper smiled and picked up the game case. "Alright, everyone grab a controller."

Dipper put the cartridge in his switch and set it on the dock. He picked up the blue controller and started up the game. Mabel blabbered on about how she was gonna buy all the clothes from the tailor shop and become best friends with Sable and her "name twin" Mable. The game finally started up and Dipper connected everyone's controllers and loaded up their characters.

They spent about an hour just running around doing all the chores for the day. At one point Mabel was chased by wasps and used Dipper as cover. Bill came to the rescue with medicine and saved Dipper's poor face from the wasp attack. Around 5:45, Pacifica grabbed a bag of chips and poured them into a bowl from downstairs, and everyone began to snack on them. Dipper kept trying to get his hands on a delicious energy drink, but Bill told him to wait until after dinner. 

They got bored eventually, so Dipper switched to Minecraft and they started a survival world. Bill and Dipper made a house together by the lake, and Mabel and Pacifica built a castle on a hill, overlooking said lake. Mabel tamed every dog that crossed her path, and soon after starting, went on an adventure to find a village and get a cat. Meanwhile, Bill spent his time in the caves and Dipper spent his time making farms. They found a mob spawner right by their house, and Dipper set right to work making it an XP grinder. Pacifica gathered animals into pens and chopped wood to share with everyone.

At first, there was barely any food, so everyone just jumped from the cliff when they were hungry. Dark, but effective! Every time Dipper did so, Bill would try to catch him, but he'd always just splat everywhere. They found it so hilarious, that they just jumped from the cliff for fun, and whoever "caught" the jumper first would win. Mabel was up now.

"I'M GONNA JUMP!!" 

"NOO Mabel I'll catch you!"

"IT'S TOO LATE I'VE MADE UP MY MIND"

"Not my only sister!! I'll catch you too!!"

"AAAAA" -LadyMabelton hit the ground too hard-

Bill sighed and shook his head, looking at the xp orbs that floated where Mabel landed. "Shooting Stars always fall... such a shame." Everyone broke out in laughter as Mabel respawned next to him and punched his character. "Oh, you wanna do that, huh?" Bill slapped her character back, then Dipper and Pacifica joined in too, shouting things like "Revenge!" and "That's for hitting my sister!" It was all out warfare, everyone was hitting each other, and somehow Bill got his hands on a sword. The chat was filling up with death logs. Dipper tried to run back to the houses, but was instantly chased by everyone. He grabbed some dirt from the chest and tried to build up to the roof, but he accidentally built a staircase and everyone just followed him up. He tried to pillar up with the dirt, but someone smacked him and he flew off the pillar, of the roof, and onto the ground. He died.

"Aww, not again!" "Haha! Got you, Dippingsauce!" Dipper respawned at the world spawn, putting, like, 100 blocks distance between him and the others, giving him a major head start as he ran off towards the nearest village. Bill saw him getting away first. He gasped and quickly said, "He's getting away!" The trio chased after him, but Dipper was already at the village, climbing the tallest building and piling up as fast as he could. He made it 20 blocks above the ground when everyone showed up. He crouched at the top and looked down. "I win!" He cheered. 

Everyone sighed and grumbled about "cheater" and "how'd he even get those blocks" when a rumbling noise was heard. Dipper and Mabel sat up straight and turned to look at each other with equally panicked expressions. "The garage!" They both said at once. Bill and Pacifica immediately understood and made "Oh" expressions.

"Your parents are home then?" The twins nodded. Pacifica stood up. "Well, time to put our acting skills to good use! Come on, my totally-real-boyfriend and totally-not-girlfriend and totally-not-real-boyfriend's-boyfriend, time to talk to the parents!" Dipper shook off the confusion of the sentence and stood up as well, forgetting he was holding Bill's hand until he pulled him up as well. "Well, what are you waiting for my completely-genuine-girlfriend? Let's go say hi." He turned and kissed Bill for a few seconds before walking to the top of the staircase around the room divider. Pacifica walked on his right and Bill walked behind him, with Mabel on his right. 

They got to the bottom of the stairs right as the garage door opened and Mr and Mrs Pines walked in. Dipper awkwardly linked his arm with Pacificas, internally cringing. He could tell she was definitely doing the same, even though she looked fine on the surface. "Good afternoon, Mr and Mrs Pines. How are you doing today?" He heard Bill greeting his parents in a cheerful and respectful way. "Why hello, Bill. Hello to you too Pacifica. We're doing fine, thank you for asking." All four teens smiled politely and stepped to the side the let the adults into the kitchen. Dipper just realized that his dad was holding two boxes of pizza, that he just set down on the counter. The table was already set with paper plates. Today's dinner wasn't as fancy as their other dinners they've had in the past, since it was just pizza. 

Everyone helped themselves to a slice and sat at the table. Dipper sat across from Bill, but next to Pacifica. He caught himself staring into golden eyes for longer than what would've been casual, and quickly looked down at his plate before his parents could notice. His mom, at the head of the table, spoke up. "How is your family doing, Pacifica?" She heard about how they lost their mansion and a good bit of their money in the past. Pacifica startled a bit beside him, like she was in the middle of her thoughts, "Oh, we're doing good. My dad's had to start using his law degree a bit more now, and my mom's going back to college in a few weeks. "Oh?" Dipper's dad spoke. "What's she gonna major in?" Pacifica shrugged a bit. "I don't really know, something business related for sure." His dad hummed in recognition, then turned his head. "What about you Bill? How's your family?" 

Dipper cringed. Bill's family life hasn't been doing so well lately and he knew that. His dad bringing up the topic is probably bringing up negative emotions. "Ehhh, not too well. I don't want to bring down the mood or anything, but my grandparents condition isn't getting any better." Bill's face dropped a bit. Dipper's mom's concern showed on her face. "Oh no! I'm sorry to hear that." Bill shook his head with a sad smile. "It isn't anyone's fault. I'm sure they'll be fine. How are things going with you two? I heard something about a promotion?"

Bill's words were aimed to drop the topic and talk about better things, and while that may have worked for distracting his parents, Dipper knew him well enough to know that he was just hiding his sadness for the moment. He leaned forward a bit and rested his hand on Bill's knee under the table. Bill met Dipper's gaze. Dipper gave him a look that read, 'You okay?' Bill just gave him a small smile and rested his hand on top of Dipper's.

Meanwhile, Mr Pines raised his eyebrows at the speak of his promotion and looked to Mabel. "I didn't even know you knew about that, Mabel. Who told you?" Mabel got scared a bit at the mention of her name. "W hat? Oh, uh. Yeah. Dipper told me, so I told Bill." Dipper did not tell her, Dipper told Bill directly, but the weird cover up made it look like the information came from Mabel. Good thing she's been paying attention. Mr Pines turned to Dipper. "I told you to keep that a secret, son. I was gonna tell you all right now!" Dipper drew his hand away from Bill's quickly and looked at his dad. "Hah, yeah. Sorry dad, I forgot it was a surprise." Dipper rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "That's alright. It wouldn't have been a secret for long as soon as Mabel found out." Everyone laughed at that a bit and went back to eating. 

The teens were the last to finish their pieces of pizza, since they did get two slices each. Except for Mabel, who wanted to save room for more snacks. Dipper asked his parents if they could be excused, and their parents said yes, so all four threw their paper plates away and went back upstairs. Pacifica was the last one in the loft, and she closed the room divider behind her. 

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. It may seem easy to fake a relationship, but it's even harder when the one you really love is sitting right in front of you. Especially when they are in distress and all you want to do is give them a hug and tell them everything will be okay. But you can't, because you are pretending to date the girl next to you. Now that they are finally alone, Dipper took Bill's forearm and pulled him to sit down on the couch. He brought his hand up to his face and looked into his golden eyes. "Are you okay?" Dipper spoke in a quiet whisper. Bill stared back into his eyes. Within those eyes, Dipper could see several emotions. Sadness, hopelessness, and relief; the latter was likely from being away from the ears of Dipper's parents.

Bill took a shuddering deep breath and let it out, falling into Dipper and wrapping his arms around him. Dipper embraced him back, burying his head into his shoulder as Bill did the same. "No..." He mumbled. Dipper rubbed his back. "It'll be okay." They stayed quiet for a bit. Mabel and Pacifica were silent as well, they too probably noticed the sadness in Bill's eyes at the mention of his grandparents. Dipper felt Bill's deep breaths as he took comfort in the other. 

A few minutes passed and Bill pulled back, running a hand through his hair as he laughed, short and broken. "Wow. Sorry for the mood killer, guys. God, I feel like such a downer." Dipper kept his hands on his shoulders. "Hey, it's ok. Your feelings are valid. We're here for you." Bill smiled, misty-eyed, and kissed his boyfriend. They both closed their eyes and leaned into it, only vaguely registering Mabel make a gagging sound somewhere else in the room. Dipper felt Bill's hands move to his cheeks and stroke them softly. They broke apart when a bag of chips came lying at their heads. "What the-?" Dipper turned and saw Pacifica and Mabel crossing their arms. Mabel looked less annoyed than Pacifica. "You're hogging the couch. Scootch over, some people want to watch a movie and drink as many energy drinks as possible." They signed and moved over. Dipper got up to get a watermelon energy drink before Bill could stop him. "Anyone else want anything?" 

"Get me a pink lemonade please!" "I'll take one of those watermelons, Pinetree." "A grape one, thanks."

Dipper grabbed one of each flavor and went back to the couch, sitting between Bill and Mabel. He handed everyone their drinks and opened his own. It fizzed a bit before he took a drink of it. It fizzed down his throat and tasted just like the name said. He could already feel a small spike of energy after just one little sip. "Which movie are we watching first?" Pacifica asked. Mabel got an idea. "Ooh! How about a Disney movie, like Tangled or something!" Dipper shook his head. "Nah, I was thinking an Adam Sandler movie. Either Billy Madison or The Waterboy." Pacifica scoffed. "Who knew you would like a sports movie." Dipper gaped. "It's not a sports movie! It's a comedy!" Bill grinned evilly. "Alright you two, if you can't decide, then we'll just watch Human Centipede." All heads snapped to Bill in an instant. "HELL no. I'll stick with his weird sports movie, thanks."  
"Really Bill? Gross! We'll watch The Waterboy!"

Bill laughed. "I knew you'd decide quickly once I put that option out there. Start up the movie, Shooting Star!" 

Everyone settled in quickly after that fiasco. Dipper and Bill cuddled in close on one end of the couch, while Mabel and Pacifica did the same on the other. The movie played at a comfortable volume, with the viewers laughing at all the right moments and making comments whenever necessary. Bill and Dipper were sharing a tub of ice cream. It was mint flavor. Pacifica made a comment about them "being the weirdest of the weird" that made no sense whatsoever. When questioned, she said that mint ice cream is gross. Everyone gasped, saying that Pacifica has no clue what she is talking about. Bill made a snide comment about how she probably likes vanilla flavor the most. Mabel punched him. 

A few minutes later, footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Dipper sat up straight and scrambled away from Bill and towards the room divider. He poked his head out and saw his mom coming up the stairs. He turned around and saw everyone looking at him quizzically. He stepped towards the stairs and spoke, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Hi mom, can I help you?" He heard more scrambling behind him. "Oh, I didn't see you there dear. I just wanted to tell you the conditions of this sleepover before it gets too late." The scrambling behind him stopped, so he assumed it was safe for her to enter. "Alright, come on in. We're just watching a movie." 

When he came back in the room, it looked like nothing was wrong. Mabel was sitting on the floor in between the ottoman and the couch. Bill was behind her with his legs crossed on the couch, and Pacifica hadn't moved from her spot, sipping idly from her energy drink. Dipper sat down next to her and tried to seem like his movements were natural. His mom spoke..

"Alright. So, you know how I said you could sleep over on one condition?" The guests nodded. "I know you're experiencing young love for the first time, and while I trust that you are both very respectful and well behaved, but it is my duty as a mother to enforce some rules." She sat on the ottoman looked at each teen 'couple'. "Now, I don't think anything is going to happen, but I have to split you couples up anyways. I'm gonna have you two boys in Dipper's room, and you two girl's in Mabel's. I hope you can understand?"

Dipper had to make sure he was hearing right. "Sorry, what?" His mom merely shook her head. "I know you want to spend time with Pacifica, dear, but rules are rules." Dipper did hear correctly. His mom... wanted to split up the couples. And she thinks... Dipper and Pacifica are dating, so that means...

Oh. My. God. 

His mom is letting him share a room with Bill! He couldn't believe what he just heard, he was so happy! He head turned to Bill's slowly, to find him looking just as shocked as he felt. Oh my god. Oh my god! 

Dipper's mom must have thought their shock was for a different reason. "Yeah, I know. You can hang out in here though still, until you go to bed, at least." Dipper cleared his throat and composed himself enough to answer his mom. "I- no, that's fine. Uh, Pacifica, y-you think you can surviving until morning?" Dipper turned to look at his 'girlfriend'. She looked just as shocked as Bill did. "Uh, I thi- yeah, I'll be fine." 

Satisfied, Mrs Pines gave the kids a smile and left to go back to watching TV downstairs. "Don't be too loud, your father fell asleep on the couch." She closed the room divider and went back down the stairs. The teens stayed quiet, and the only noise was the movie playing in the background. Once they could no longer hear her footsteps, the teens all turned to each other with shocked expressions on their faces. They all slowly turned to grins as they got even more excited by what they just heard. Mabel was the first to verbally react. 

"Oh my god! Did you hear what she just said?!" She spoke in an excited whisper. "I get to share a room with Paz! Your get to share a room with Bill! And our parents are encouraging it!!" Dipper finally came back to the present and laughed. Loudly. "You're right!!" He yelled, then was immediately shushed by everyone around him. "Sorry!" He said in a much quieter tone. 

"Your parents are so clueless, Pinetree! Now, instead of them putting a stop to funny business, they're only giving us more reasons!" Bill said, very enthusiastically. Dipper walked up to him and put a finger to his lips. "Shh! They're gonna hear you being loud." Dipper heard Mabel and Pacifica having a similar freak-out. "Bill also put a finger to his boyfriend's lips. "Well maybe they'll hear you being quiet." Dipper sighed. "That makes no sense." Bill chuckled. "The silence will be suspicious." Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Why are you being suggestive? My sister is in the room." Bill glanced over at the other couple. "They don't seem to mind." Dipper turned to look at them, then immediately turned back to Bill to give them privacy. They were kissing. "Gross."

Bill smiled "Hey, kissing isn't gross. Let me prove it to you~" Dipper laughed and looked at the clock on the wall. The time read 9:35. That was a reasonable time to "Go to bed", right? Dipper looked at Bill's smug face again, then at Pacifica and Mabel, who were sitting on the couch eating ice cream. "Hey, we're gonna go to bed. Are you guys gonna go to bed as well?" Mabel looked up quizzically. "Go to bed? It's only nine thirty. Don't you have like, 3 energy drinks in your system? You shouldn't be tir- oh." Mabel's confusion turned into understanding. "Oooh. Okay. Well, goodnight you two. We're gonna go to bed as well." Mabel winked at Pacifica. Pacifica rolled her eyes and grabbed some snacks before going to Mabel's room. Mabel ran after her. 

Dipper grabbed his unfinished energy drink and the tub of mint ice cream as Bill grabbed bags of snacks and left to Dipper's room. Dipper went to turn off the TV and clean up a bit before he went back to his room. He stopped on the way, and went downstairs to see if his parents went to bed yet. He went into the kitchen-living room area to find it empty, and his parents room door closed with the lights off. Dipper sighed of relief and put the ice cream back in the freezer and went upstairs. He turned all the lights off on the way.

When he made it back to his room, Bill was eating Doritos on his bed, looking at the journal Dipper had on his nightstand. Dipper placed his energy drink on his dresser and sat next to him, looking at the page he was on. It was his dream journal, and Bill was reading about a dream where Dipper was trapped on an island with a talking chair, trying to find the golden mirror to open a portal to the Minecraft world. Yeah, Dipper has weird dreams.

"Did you really dream of this?" Bill spoke, his voice quiet. Dipper laughed. "Oh yeah. That talking chair really helped getting the mirror. I never would've noticed the trapdoor without it." Bill shook his head. "No, this one." He pointed to the left page. Oh, yeah. That dream. It was of him and Bill sitting on the roof, watching the sun set in each others arms. No words were said in that dream, just strong emotions. And Dipper described them vividly in that journal. Dipper flushed red. "Oh. Um, yeah. It was nice." Bill smiled softly at the page. 

"I had a similar one last night, except we were watching the sun rise, and you were asleep. I was watching you just as much as the rising sun. You woke up eventually, then we kissed." Dipper looked at Bill's face. Bill was still looking at the page, remembering his dream happily. When he looked up at Dipper, he seemed surprised to see him looking already. Bill blushed, and looked down shyly. "That's a sweet dream." Dipper said warmly. 

They fell into silence for a bit, leaning into each other. Dipper spoke up a minute later. "My parents are asleep." Bill got the message and smiled coyly. "No funny business, they're still home. And the other two are here as well." Dipper added. Bill laughed. "Alright, alright. Can we make out though?" Dipper snickered for a while. "Sure, whatever, man. You lead."

-~-~-

The next morning, Dipper woke up to the smell of pancakes. Bill was asleep on the air matress on the floor. They agreed that it was safer that way, considering Dipper's mom liked to check if he was awake at random times in the morning. Dipper picked up his phone to see that it was 10:57 am. No surprise there, considering they went to bed waaay past midnight. Dipper was still tired, so he just rolled over and looked at Bill's form on the floor. He was still sleeping, of course. He went to bed after Dipper fell asleep in his arms, so he probably was gonna sleep for a while longer. 

Dipper couldn't help but admire his boyfriend from time to time. Just thinking about how nice the blonde was to him all the time made his stomach bubble up in happiness. He found himself smiling and hugging his pillow closer to himself in response to the fond tightness in his chest. He didn't know how long he laid there for, but eventually Bill started to stir.

He shuffled a bit, then opened his golden eyes. He looked confused for a while before remembering where he was. He looked up to the bed to see Dipper watching him with a fond smile on his face. "Morning, sleeping beauty." Bill buried his face in the pillow. "No you." He said. Dipper laughed. "Wanna go get breakfast? Well, more like lunch at this point." Bill nodded, "What time is it anyway?" Dipper turned on his phone. "Eleven-thirty." Bill took a deep breath, then let it out in a tired sigh. "Damn." They both just sat there in the tired silence that was the morning after a fun sleepover, with lingering exhaustion in the air.

A few more minutes passed before Dipper stumbled out of bed and over to his walk-in closet. He closed the door behind him and changed his clothes. He wore a graphic t-shirt from the Mystery Shack and flannel-patterned sweatpants, too lazy to come up with something fashionable. 

When he walked out, Bill was in a new outfit as well. He had black open-bottom sweatpants with yellow triangles and a grey shirt. He was sitting on the air matress still, looking exhausted. Dipper sat in front of him, and waved a hand in front of his face. 

"You dead?" Bill shook his head and refocused his eyes. "Oh, hi." Dipper smiled. "Hi, are you still tired?" Bill sighed and leaned heavily into Dipper, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "I'll take that as a yes. What time did you go to bed?" Bill hummed, long, for a few seconds. "Around three. M'so tired." He nuzzled into Dipper's shoulder, closing his eyes. "Around three? What were you doing while I was asleep?" Dipper let Bill rest all his weight on him. "Jus' chillin. I stayed on the bed after you fell asleep for like, an hour." "Really? Why?" "Y'looked so comfy, I couldn't just move you. Plus, you're warm." Dipper blushed. "Thanks, let's get you some breakfast." 

Dipper helped Bill stand up and walk to the door. "Okay, you gotta walk on your own from here. It'd be too suspicious with you hanging off of me like a spider." Bill groaned, but let go and opened the door. He stumbled down the hall, past Mabel's closed room door. They were probably still asleep. Dipper walked down the stairs, keeping an eye on Bill to make sure he didn't fall. Mrs Pines was in the kitchen making pancakes and looked up when she heard the stairs creak.

"Good morning, boys. How'd you sleep?" Dipper made an indifferent sound, while Bill just groaned. Mrs Pines laughed. "I can tell which one of you went to bed earlier. What time?" Bill answered her. "He fell asleep around one. I went to bed at like, three." Mrs Pines bit the inside of her cheek and 'hmm'ed. She handed them both plates with pancakes. "Eat up, you look like you need the energy." Dipper thanked her and they ate their pancakes. She left soon after, going to get lunch with her parents. 

Dipper looked around to make sure no one was there. Of course no one would be. His dad was at work and his mom just left. He gave Bill a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Bill smiled. "What's that for?" Dipper smiled back. "Because you're adorable." Bill smiled bigger and kissed Dipper cheek as well, then they just looked at each other. They've been doing that a lot lately. 

A few minutes later, Pacifica and Mabel came downstairs, looking much more refreshed than the boys did. They sat at the other side of the counter, next to each other and ate the leftover pancakes. "So, what time do you have to be home?" Dipper cautiously asked. He didn't want Bill to have to leave, but he said his parents wanted him home at a certain time. Bill sighed sadly. "I have to be home by one. Dipper glanced at the clock. 12:15. Dipper peaked his head around Bill. "What about you, Paz?" She grimaced. "Don't call me that. That nickname's for Mabel only." Dipper rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question." Pacifica blew hair out of her face. "Same as him. We should probably gather our stuff, huh?" Dipper nodded and Mabel quietly said 'yeah'. Bill attempted to lighten the mood. "Hey, cheer up guys! We know now that we can have sleepovers here in the same room as our partner, alone, without rousing any suspicion! We could do this, like, every week if we wanted!" Bill succeeded in increasing the mood, because everyone was smiling after his proposition. "Yeah, good point! Let's gather your stuff!" Mabel cheerily replied. 

A few minutes later, Bill and Pacifica stood by the front door with their suitcases, kissing their partners goodbye. They walked away soon after that, getting into the car and driving off down the road. And after yesterday, Dipper knew one thing for sure.

He could not wait until next weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was much longer than I intended, I hope you liked it or didn't find it boring. If there's any errors let me know!


End file.
